Neverland Again
by StoryWriterGirl101
Summary: We all know the classic story of Hook. Well, 10 years later, things have changed. Jack is getting married, and Maggie hates his fiance. She wants him to marry Liliana, a mysterious girl who had been in Neverland until Peter came back. She was the only lost girl ever. The only problem is no one remembers.
1. Chapter One: Maggie

**Maggie's POV**

_"Whenever children read, it will say, 'Thus perished Peter Pan," the evil man said, holding up the medieval torture device on his arm. My older brother and I were paralyzed with fear. I was about to was my own father die and I was powerless to stop it. Suddenly, a glimmering light appeared and stopped the hook from hitting into my father in the head. My dad took hold of the man's arm and plunged it into the side of a supposedly dead crocodile. The pillars holding the croc up fell to the side and the croc fell on the man, eating him alive. The Lost Boys and my father all started celebrating._

_"No more Hook!" They chanted. My brother and I were left off to the side. I briefly looked to my right and saw a mysterious girl standing there. We made eye contact. Her eyes widened and she put a finger to her lips, signaling not to tell anyone that I'd seen her. Then, she vanished into the woods. I turned back to find my father giving us sympathetic looks._

_"Tink, make my kids glow."_

I woke up in a pool of sweat. These dreams were happening more frequently now. I didn't know what they meant. All I knew was that the same thing happened in each one. It was the weirdest thing. In them, I was with Jack. He was twelve, and I was seven, meaning that this took place a great deal of time ago. I had no idea why I'd dream such a thing. My father was no super hero. Despite all of these odd feelings, the thing that stood out to me the most was the girl.

She was about thirteen. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes and dirt on her face. I looked at my clock. 2:30. Ugh. Sleep now, questions later. I laid my head back down on the pillow and drifted off into the same dream again.


	2. Chapter Two: Tuesday:

"Hello?"

"Maggie! Hello! I miss you," Mom. I'd just been woken up by the sound of my phone ringing and I answered it as quick as possible, still half asleep.

"Hi, mom. I miss you too. What's up?" I asked, looking at the clock. Noon.

"Not much. Your father says hi. Anyway, I just wanted to know when you're coming next week, hon," she said.

"What?" I asked, still trying to shake the sleep from my eyes.

"For the wedding? Please tell me you haven't forgotten. Maggie, this is important to Jack. You have to be there, no matter how you feel about Jeanette," she said.

"Oh, right, the wedding, of course. No, I didn't forget. I'll be there," I said. My mother knew I hadn't had the best opinion on Jeanette, Jack's fiance. She was anything but nice and just wasn't right for my brother. "Um, Tuesday! Is Tuesday okay?" I asked, realizing I hadn't talking in a while.

"Perfect, dear. See you then," she said.

"Okay, mom. See you. Love you! B-"

"Maggie," I stopped talking. "Please. If you can't do this for Jack and Jeanette, do it for me. It would mean a lot if you were here. I love you. It means a lot to your father and I as well as Jack. Please don't let me down, darling."

"Moooooom. I won't," I replied, annoyed with her lack of trust in me.

"Well, alright sweetie. Tuesday. See you then!" she said, her voice light and airy again. Before I could speak, I heard a click and I knew she'd hung up.

My mother and father lived in Virginia. He was a lawyer. He had been for as long as I could remember. He used to be a work-aholic, but when I was around six or seven, something changed. Something small, though. He stayed the same but did little things differently. Made it to more of Jack's baseball games, came to my school plays, that sort of thing. But after a while, he went back to his old self. My mother was a teacher. She loves kids. Jack, on the other hand, had grown up to be a complete smart-ass. He got straight A's in school, blah blah blah. 'Hurray for Jack. Jack is so cool. He's smart. Good for him. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack.'

That's another reason why I resent this wedding. More props to Jack. 'Jack is getting married! Good for him! Yay!' My God, people focus so much on Jack it's a wonder anyone even bothers to remember my name. What was I saying? Oh, yeah, he grew up and forgot about baseball altogether after his extreme success in academics. He became a teacher, like my mother. But not just any teacher, no way! That's too good for Jack. He teaches at a law school. LAW. Like my father. Needless to say, my parents are very proud of him. But me... well... I grew up to move to New York in search of being a fashion designer, but ended up a cashier at Target.

Jack met Jeanette in high school and for whatever reason, found her somewhat appealing. I can't even sit in the same room with her for too long before I have to take an Aspirin. I can't stand her. Not one bit. I've only ever told my mother and my best friend, Liliana this. I decided to call Liliana.

"Hello?" she picked up on the second ring. She was at work.

"Tuesday."

"Is that when you're leaving?" she asked. I nodded, but remembered she couldn't see me.

"Yeah," I replied. "And she got in a tizzy because I guess she was afraid I wouldn't show or something. Can you imagine? I mean, I hate Jeanette with a burning passion, but I'd never do that to my brother. I'm not a cold, heartless bitch like her." Lily laughed. "Anyway, I talked to my dad last week and he said I could bring a friend, soo..."

"Maggie... Oh no..."

"Will you do me the honor of going to my brother's shitty wedding with me?" I asked. She laughed more.

"I don't know," she said when she recovered.

"Oh, come on. I don't have anyone else to go with and I need someone to hold my earrings when Jeanette gets prissy," I said. She giggled again, quieter this time. Her boss was probably walking by.

"Well, I don't condone fighting, especially on white-veiled occasions, but I suppose I'll come with you," she said.

"Suppose? Come on, it's not like you have any plans," I joked. She laughed again. That's Lily. Always laughing.

"Look, I gotta go. Text me later," she said.

"Okay, bye, dah-ling."


	3. Chapter Three: Banning Back Home

Now, my parents didn't like Jeanette any more than I did, but they never told Jack this, of course. I mean, what are you gonna say? 'Oh, you're getting married? Congradulations. FYI, we hate her.' No. My parents hid their hatred for Jeanette, or Jeanie, as her stuck-up friends called her. My mother, especially was always trying to get closer to her and bring me along for the ride.

"Oh, Maggie," she'd say. "You should drive down some weekend, then you, Jeanette and I could spend a girls-weekend together." I'd always decline, of course, but my mother wanted to be closer to her new daughter-in-law. She also couldn't stand the fact that Jeanette didn't like her. My mother is the kind of person who has to be liked by everyone, and when she's not, it bothers her to no end. Jeanette, though, was a hopeless case. I'd known this from the beginning.

She'd been extremely snotty since the moment I met her and hasn't changed since. Jack, of course, overlooks this as well as my parents. I, on the other hand, can't stand her. I know I've said this a lot, but I really can't. I can only take her in small doses. Now, with the wedding and all, it's going to be all about her. Well, it's usually all about her anyway, but now it will be condoned. Thank god for Lily, because without her, I didn't know if I could go to the wedding and make it home in one piece.

"Lily!"

"Mab!" she called, running over and hugging me. She calls me 'Mab' sometimes because it's my initials put together, and it means 'Mediocre at Best.'

"My, my, a week has gone by fast, hasn't it?" I asked, hugging her back. She nodded on my shoulder. I grabbed her small suitcase and shoved it in the trunk of my Honda, where it sat happily along with my suitcase. She jumped in the passenger seat and I got in the driver's seat.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" She said.

"I know! It feels like it's been ages. I've been awesome. Well, except for this whole 'wedding' thing. I can't stand Jeanette. I'm sick of her already, and we haven't even left New York yet," I replied.

"Really? She's that bad, huh? Must suck. Well, you better get over it soon because she's gonna be your sister. There's no way around that," she said.

"No way," I laughed. "I refuse to call her my sister."

"So then what are you gonna call her?"

"Jack's fiance. Jack's wife. Jack's mess," I said, calling some nicknames I'd thought of on my way to pick Lily up from her apartment. She laughed.

"Jack's mess. I like that one," she said. "How is Jack, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Fine, I guess. I mean, she hasn't bit his head off yet, so I suppose he's okay." she laughed again. It was inevitable that she'd be nervous about seeing Jack again. She was an orphan and was adopted by my neighbors when we were six, which is how we became best friends. When we were fifteen, she went out with Jack, which seemed weird. A fifteen year old with a twenty year old, but she'd known Jack forever, so it wasn't that weird to us. The five years between them never mattered. For whatever reason, they broke up and Jeanette entered the picture.

"I'm sorry for making you come to this wedding. You guys used to go out and now you have to watch your ex get married," I said.

"Hey, I'm happy to be there for you. It's whatever. Just as long as things don't get awkward."

"Well, awkward and Jack go hand in hand."

"Maggie! You made it!" My mother said when she opened the door. She sounded relieved. I nodded.

"Hi mom! Hi daddy!" I said, hugging her and kissing him on the cheek. I'd already taken Lily to the guest house, where we'd share a room. "So, where's Jack and..." I lowered my voice, "the mega-beast?" My father laughed.

"It's not funny! Maggie, don't talk like that, and please be a little lady when they are around. I admit, Jeanette can be a bit trying at times, but work with me, here. And if you must know, they are downstairs watching a movie in the theater." After Jack and I moved out, my parents had a lot of extra money, so they converted the basement into a home theater with a chocolate fountain, a popcorn machine, a giant TV, and three couches.

"Mmkay. That'll distract them for a while," I said. My father held in another laugh for the sake of mom, who didn't approve of my jokes about Jeanette. A few minutes later, I made an escape for the guest house. When I got there, I shut the door and exhaled loudly.

"My mother drives me nuts sometimes. Jeanette is not the queen," I said to Lily. She sighed.

"I suppose I should go thank them for letting me stay here," she said, getting up and leaving. She didn't like to see me upset. No one did, really. I can be a bitch when I'm upset. There was two beds in the room. I sat on mine and took my shoes off. I grabbed the remote and turned on the flatscreen on the wall. The first thing I saw on the screen was the large, cartoonish face of a boy with a green hat. Peter Pan. An old classic, but too childish. I decided the change the channel, but for some reason, the remote stopped working after I turned to TV on. After a few seconds, I walked over to the TV, gave up on changing the channel, and turned it off manually. As I sat back down on my bed, Lily came back into the room.

I decided to go into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She sat down on her bed and picked up the remote. She clicked the 'ON' button, and the TV mysteriously turned on. _Just a weird coincidence._ I told myself. I'd been getting bad vibes ever since we got here. I couldn't help but feel a little suspicious when I saw through the bathroom mirror that the first thing that lit up the screen was a rerun of 'Pretty Little Liars.'


	4. Chapter Four: Tink

"Maggie! Lily! Wake up!"

"Huh?" I heard Lily say, still half asleep. "Maggie," she said when she woke up more. "Do you see it too?" I looked up and saw a floating light.

"Yeah... Wait, was it just...talking?" I asked.

"Yes, it was, and it has a name, you know!" The light said. We screamed. "SHHH!" It said. We were quiet.

"Wh...Who are you?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Lily, you don't remember me?" The light went and sat on her bed, and then I could see that it wasn't, in fact, a light, more a person. A very tiny person. With wings.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"No, Maggie. I'm real. You don't remember me, either?"

"Should I?" _I think I'd remember meeting a tiny person with wings. _I thought.

"Remember when you were seven and you took that trip to London with your parents and Jack? What happened on that trip, Maggie?" she asked.

"I don't really remember. It was about ten years ago," I said. She sighed.

"What is it about the mainland that makes people forget?" she asked. I looked at Lily, somewhat frightened. "On that trip, you and your brother were kidnapped by Captain Hook, and-"

"Woah, woah, Captain Hook? Like, in Peter Pan?" I asked.

"Precisely," she replied. "Speaking of, where's your father?" she asked. I laughed.

"My father? Why do you need him?"

"Well, he is Peter Pan, isn't he?" She asked. Okay, now I was laughing my head off.

"My dad? Peter Pan? No way, I think you have to wrong Peter," I said.

"No, Maggie. I'm Tink. I used to know your father. He is Peter Pan. Something bad is going to happen and I've come to warn you about it," she said.

"The only bad thing that's going to happen is Jack is going to marry that witch, Jeanette," I said.

"I get the feeling you don't like her?" she asked.

"Look, Dink-"

"Tink," she corrected.

"Whatever," I continued. "I don't know what you are or how you got here, but my father is not Peter Pan and you are crazy."

"Oh Maggie. How could you forget? Please. Just come with me so I know you are safe. Just for the night," she said.

"No way. The only place I'm going is back to bed!" I said.

"Fine. If you won't come willingly, I'll take you both by force!" she said. I didn't know what she meant by that, but it scared me a bit. Suddenly, she started flying. She grabbed the edges of Lily's blanket, flew over to my bed, and grabbed the edges of my blanket. She carried us both. We screamed so loud I'm sure it woke up my parents, Jack, and Jeanette, but by the time they could make it to the guest house, we'd be long gone. Gosh, Tink flies fast. The next thing I knew, I was falling. Falling. Maggie, you are falling. Do something, idiot. All I could do was sit calmly wrapped in my blanket. That is, until I hit the hard forest ground.

"Ow!" I yelled, sitting up and rubbing my back. I was surrounded by little boys. I stood up. "Lily!" I yelled. Suddenly, she was next to me, looking as scared and confused as I was.

"Are you really Peter Pan's daughter?" one boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, asked.

"What? No! I don't know what that little...thing-"

"Fairy," Tink said, hovering above my head.

"-Told you kids, but I am NOT Peter Pan's daughter. Where the hell am I?"

"Neverland," another boy, with brown hair and brown eyes, answered. I laughed.

"So, let me get this straight. My dad is Peter Pan, and now we're in Neverland so we can fight pirates and have parties with Indians and live forever and sprinkles and puppies and rainbows?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Tink said.

"No," I said. "I need to go back."

"You have to stay for now. Please trust me. You'll remember soon," Tink said.

"Fine. I'll stay. But I have to be home in time for Jack's wedding in three days. If I'm not there, my mother will never forgive me, let alone Jack," I said.

"Hmm...three days..." Tink thought. "Well then. We have a lot of remembering to do. Let's get to it!"

**Moira's POV**

"How can they be gone so fast?" I asked. We heard the girls screaming from the guest house and were there in less than two minutes, but they were already gone. "Where could they be?" I asked. The police had already left, but Peter and I couldn't get back to sleep.

"I feel like we've gone through this before," Peter said.

"We might have. I think I remember this feeling from somewhere, but wouldn't we remember if our kids were kidnapped before," I asked, remembering the feeling.

"I don't remember, but I know the feeling," Peter said. The feeling we are talking about is just not knowing. Not knowing where they could be. No knowing what could be happening to them, and being scared for them. Good thing Jack was safe. I didn't know what I'd do if both of them were gone. But I still wanted to know where Maggie and Lily were.

"Moira, when Maggie got here and started making all those jokes about Jack marrying Jeanette, it dawned on me how much she's against this. I almost feel bad for her, but I know there's nothing we can do about it. The wedding is three days away. We can't stop it now," Peter said.

"And even if we could, we wouldn't," I said. "All that matters is that Jack is happy."

"Well, Moira, the girl is just plain rude. You know it. It's not just for Jack. Imagine all of the time we have to spend with her. Thanksgivings, Easters, Christmases. Jack is about to make a huge mistake and he doesn't know it yet," he said. I had to agree with him.

"Well, that's true, but sulking about it now won't help anything. Everything is set. Jack is getting married to her and that is that," I said. But I had to admit, I wish Jack would have stayed with one of his other girlfriends, like Lily.


	5. Chapter Five: Smee

**Maggie's POV**

Tink showed me to a tree with a bunch of small hut-sort-of-things hanging from it, and she showed me to where I would sleep. At that point, I was so tired, I would sleep on rocks if I had to. Luckily, I didn't have to. The bed was actually pretty comfortable. As I blew out my candle, I heard one of the younger Lost Boys.

"Good night, Neverland!" he yelled. I smiled. These kids were so lucky. No cares in the world. Life was simple for them. They could live forever without any problems. Then the was me, who had to live with Jeanette. Awesome. I laid down and fell asleep. The next thing I remember is waking up and noticing that I was no longer in the treehouse.

"Maggie. Long time, no see," said a familiar voice. Where do I remember that voice from? I sat up and looked around for the owner of the voice and saw a scruffy man with a short beard.

"Oh, Great. Now where am I?" I asked.

"On the pirate ship, of course," he replied.

"Oh, wow. This night just keeps getting better and better," I said, sarcastically. "Where's Lily?"

"We left her back at the camp. We just wanted to let you know what's been going on," he said. What did he mean by 'we?'

"Been going on?" I asked. He nodded.

"You see, I have a bit of a problem with your father. He killed Captain Hook. Now, I'm in charge, and it is my job to see that your father is killed as well. I am using you as bait, but it seems as though he needs Wendy to remind him all over again. Since she is no longer around, I may need to take Jack as well, and leave some subtle hints. If push comes to shove, I'll have to kidnap Peter altogether," he explained.

"Woah, you don't want to kill my father! He's never hurt anyone!" I said.

"Yes, he has. You were there when he killed Hook. Don't you remember? The crocodile fell on him." He said. I gasped.

"My dream," I mumbled.

"What about your dream?" He asked.

"I had a dream about that. I saw a girl in it," I said.

"Girl? What girl?"

"I think she was with the Lost Boys, but I can't be sure..." I said, thinking.

"Lost Boys? There isn't a Lost Girl...or is there?" Just then, I realized how demented this sounded.

"Sorry, this isn't real. Neverland isn't real, you aren't real, this is just a dream. I'm going to wake up any second now," I said. The man gave me a confused look.

"This isn't a dream. Now, Maggie, I need you to tell me about the girl in your dream," he said. Suddenly, a pan flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head. He fell to the perfectly polished floor, letting out a quiet moan before passing out completely.

"Stay away from her, Smee!" Tink yelled, although he couldn't hear her.

"Ugh. You again," I said.

"Now, Maggie," she scolded. "Is that any way to talk to someone why just saved you?" she asked. _Saved me?_

Once we got back to the treehouse, I laid down in my soft hut sort of thing, which was just next to Lily's, who was still asleep, and I talked to Tink for a while.

"Do you think he'll really kidnap Jack?" I asked. "You know, assuming this isn't a dream and everything."

"Maybe. Hook kidnapped both you. What can stop him from kidnapping one of you?" she asked. This made me nervous.

"Will he hurt Jack?" I asked.

"No, not at first," she said. This confused me. _As first?_ "If your dad doesn't win the war, you and Jack will be killed. Maybe even Moira, too," she explained. A shiver went up my spine. "But I know your father can win. He's done it before, he can do it again, even if he needs to be reminded all over again. And if he wins this time, well, then the pirates won't have anyone to lead them. Their race will crumble, and they may even leave Neverland altogether." She smiled. I felt bad because I knew she'd be disappointed to find out that my dad is just a normal guy. She seemed too confident in him.

"Why does this have to be a war? Can't we just play a friendly game of rock-paper-scissors?" I asked. Tink laughed.

"I don't think that's how it works, exactly," she said. It was quiet for a moment. "I heard you mention a girl in your dream. Can you tell me about her?" she asked. _It was just a dream, but whatever floats your boat._ I thought.

"She had brown hair and blue eyes, and looked around thirteen," I said.

"Mmhm. Now, I need you to think really hard, okay? Who did that girl look a lot like?" Tink asked. I thought for a second, then gasped.

"Lily."


	6. Chapter Six: Saving Jeanette

"How could that be possible, though?" I asked. "Lily knows as much about Neverland as I do, and I'm not even fully convinced that this isn't a dream."

"Lily used to be a Lost Girl. The only Lost Girl. She just doesn't remember, just like you don't remember being kidnapped by Hook, or your father doesn't remember being Peter Pan," Tink replied. _This is so surreal._

"Wait, so you're saying you are going to make me remember being kidnapped?" I asked.

"Well, essentially, yes. You and your brother are old enough to help your father in this war, now. You weren't before," she explained. "Unfortunately, I didn't hit Smee with that pan hard enough to kill him, so his plan will be carried out. You, Jack and your father are all in this together now. You have to remember what happened ten years ago."

"Wait, so you expect Jack, _my perfect big brother_, to fight alongside Peter Pan? I don't think so," I laughed.

"Maggie, no one is perfect. Not even Jack," she said. "Anyway, the sooner we can get to him, the sooner we can make you both remember and train for the war. I just hope we can get to Jack before Smee does."

"What about Jeanette? Can't Smee just kill her instead of my dad?" I asked. Tink laughed.

"You really don't like this girl, do you?" she asked.

"Not one bit," I said. "And if you met her, you'd know why."

"Well, have you tried to spend time with her?"

"Not particularly," I replied. It was true. I hadn't. "Not that it's going to matter now. If I die in this war, I won't ever have to see her face again. You know, assuming this isn't a dream." Tink sighed.

"Good night, Maggie," she said, and then she flew away, leaving me drowning in darkness.

_"Now, pay attention, class, we have a lot to go over. Lesson one: Why Parents Hate Their Children. Anyone?" The evil man asked._

_"Doesn't mommy read to us every night?" I asked, turning to Jack. _

_"You," the man said, sticking the sharp object attached to his arm in my desk. This didn't seem like a normal classroom. "the cute little urchin in the front row. Won't you share your thoughts with the whole class?" He asked as if there were more kids in the room. It was just Jack and I._

_"Yes. I said mommy reads to us every night because she loves us very much," I replied. _

_"Loves you?" He asked, turning to his assistant. They mumbled for a moment, and when they turned back around, they looked disgusted. "No, child. I think your mother reads to you every night in order to stupefy you to sleep, so that she and daddy can sit down for three measly minutes without you and your mindless, inexhaustible, unstoppable, repetitive and nagging demands: he took my toy, she hit my bear, I want a potty, I want a cookie, I want to stay up. I want, I want, I want, me, me, me, me, mine, mine, mine, mine, now, now, now." He did this weird inhale kind of thing, and then said, "Can't you understand, child? They tell you stories to shut you up."_

_"And conk you out," the other guy said. This really upset me._

_"That's not true, Jack. You're a liar!" I yelled._

_"Lie? Me?" The man laughed. "Never. The truth is far too much fun. Oh, my child, before you were born, your parents would stay up all night together just to see the sun rise. Don't be frightened. Maggie, before you were born, they were happier. They were free." _

_"You're a bad man," I said._

_"Smee, flunk the maggot," he said. _

_"Abso-flogging-lutely," the other man said, writing a big red F on my paper._

_"An F? An F? He gave me an F!" I said. Suddenly, I noticed the two men talking to Jack._

_"Jack. Your father went to your sister's school play, did he not? But did he go to your baseball game?" he asked._

_"How'd you know about that?" Jack asked. _

_"He missed the most important game on what might have been the most important day of your young life," I could see Jack pondering this._

_"I WANT TO TEAR YOUR HOOK OFF!" I yelled, getting up and pulling at his Hook. _

_"You see?" the man said to his assistant._

_I HATE...I HATE YOU, MR. HOOK!" The man laughed._

_"What did I tell you, Smee? No little children love me." _

_"'Course they do. Come on you, you're depressing the Captain," said the other man, coming over to me and picking me up. He started to carry me away. _

_"Jack! You listen to me. Neverland makes you forget. Never forget mommy and daddy!"_

_"Maggie," he said._

_"Think of a way to run home, Jack, run home!" I yelled._

"Maggie! Maggie, wake up!" I opened my eyes quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked automatically.

"I should be asking you. You were crying in your sleep. Bad dream?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I said. Why did I keep having these dreams? This one was like my other one, but different. The same people were in it, and Jack and I were the same age, but it took place somewhere else. The things that crazy dude was saying about my parents bothered me, but it was just a dream, so it didn't matter. But if my other dream really happened, does that mean this this one took place, too? I was so confused. Suddenly, Tink came flying out of nowhere in a hurry.

"Maggie! We're too late! Smee has Jack and Jeanette!" she said.

"He took Jeanette, too?" I asked. She nodded.

"We have to get them back," she said.

"Can't we just take Jack?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think they know they're in Neverland yet. They were asleep when I found out. We have to go now!" she said, grabbing our arms.

"Woah, woah, why do Lily and I have to go? You seem pretty all-mighty. Can't you do it yourself?" I asked.

"Maggie, your brother is in trouble. Do now, ask questions later," she said, so I just followed. It was early in the morning, so we were quiet when leaving the treehouses. We made our way through the woods, and soon, we made it to Pirate Town. Now, I got a really good look at it. It was dirty and gross. I did remember it from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where, which creeped me out.

"Stay here and don't get into any trouble! I'll be right back," Tink said, flying away and leaving us alone.

"This place is cool-looking," Lily said.

"It's disgusting," I said. "But I think I remember it from somewhere."

"Me too. Hey, I've been getting these weird dreams lately. They're all different, but usually about a younger me fighting pirates with those boys back at that camp," she said. Weird.

"I've been getting weird dreams, too, but it's hard to explain," I said. Suddenly, Tink flew back with two huge dresses and a bunch of makeup.

"Tink! This is no time for makeovers!" I said.

"This is your disguise," she said. "Now hurry! Jack and Jeanette are going to wake up soon, and they can NOT wake up to Smee. They'll freak."

"They'll also freak if they wake up to a bunch of dirty Lost Boys and a fairy," I said. She scowled. I put on my dress. She pinned up my hair and put about nine pounds of makeup on my face.

"Now, the disguises are only if anyone sees us. I'll distract Smee, you guys go in and get the lovely couple," she said. We nodded. She pointed to the door that my brother, his mess, and Smee were supposedly behind. I opened it quietly, and Tink flew in. After a few minutes, we the door burst open again and Tink flew out, Smee chasing close behind her. He was too focused on catching her that he didn't notice us standing off to the side. We ran in. I saw Jeanette laying asleep on the same couch I'd woken up on the night before, but Jack was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"I have no idea!" Lily said, flustered. We both knew Smee would be back soon.

"Jeanette, wake up. Come on," I said.

"What, where the hell am I? Maggie? Your fashion sense has really changed since the last time I saw you," she asked.

"Just come with me," I said.

"Hell no! Where's Jack? What is going on?" Lily and I exchanged a glance. I grabbed Jeanette's legs and Lily grabbed her arms. She started kicking and screaming, but we quickly exited as fast as we could. _Why am I doing this?_ I asked myself. We heard Smee coming back. _Sorry, Jack_. I thought as Lily and I carried Jeanette through to woods and back to camp.


	7. Chapter Seven: Jeanette's Rath

**A/N: Before this chapter starts, I just wanted to write a warning. There is ****a lot** **of coarse language in this chapter. You have been warned!**

When we got back to camp, Jeanette screamed loud enough to wake up every Lost Boy within a ten mile radius.

"The pirates are coming!" They yelled. This confused me until I remembered how Lily and I were dressed. They huddled around us, weapons drawn.

"Boys, it's us. Maggie and Lily. We are dressed like this because we were trying to save my brother," I explained.

"Oh," said Thud. They put away their weapons.

"Maggie, your brother looks like a girl," Too Small said. I laughed.

"This isn't my brother. This is his fiance, Jeanette. We couldn't get to Jack in time," I said.

"Oh. She doesn't look too happy to have been saved. Is she a pirate?" he asked. _Judging by her attitude, she might as well be_. I thought.

"No, she's not. She just doesn't know what's going on," I said.

"Who are you kids?! Holy shit! Get away from me!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"They're kids. What are they gonna do? Stick a booger on you?" I asked.

"Maggie! They have _swords_," he said.

"Maggie, can we have fun with her?" Thud asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Knock yourself out," I said. They crowded around her. She looked like she was staring death in the face, she was so scared.

"What do you kids want?" she asked, trying to sound tough, but I could see the fear on her face.

"Do you want to play a game with us?" Ace asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Games are for kids. I'm not a kid," she replied.

"This game can be for grown ups, too," Don't Ask said.

"What game?" she asked curiously.

"It's called," Thud said quietly at first, then yelling,"KILL THE GIRL WITH THE BAD ATTITUDE!"

"Maggie, I think they mean you," she said. I rolled my eyes again, then laughed as the boys chased her away.

"Well, that problem is taken care of," I said. I took off my 300 lbs dress, revealing my normal clothes. We found a nearby stream on the way here and took our makeup off. Lily unpinned my hair and I felt normal again. We decided to go find the boys and make sure they didn't actually hurt Jeanette. I'd be dead if she got hurt. We found the boys and Jeanette in a small area with basketball hoops and a wall with a bunch of stuff drawn on it, like names and crossed-out pirates, etc. Some boys were skateboarding, others were playing basketball with Jeanette, who kept getting hit with the ball. It was pretty funny to watch.

"MAGGIE DO SOMETHING!" She yelled.

"No, no, keep going. You're doing fine, but I think you're about to lose to a bunch of nine year olds," I laughed. Soon, one of the boys hit her in the head and she fell to the ground.

"Alright, boys, enough is enough," I said, stopping them.

"Ugh," Jeanette sat on the ground, her hair in knots, sweat on her face. The looked pitiful. "Can someone please just tell me where the hell I am?" she asked. She said this politely, but her choice of words wasn't so polite. _Maybe that ball hit her too hard on the head. _

"In Neverland, apparently," I replied. She nodded.

"Oh. That makes perfect sense," she said. "I go to sleep one night, and the next thing I know, I'm in Neverland with pirates and mermaids and Mary had a Little Lamb and Peter Pan."

"Mary had a Little Lamb?" Too Small asked.

"Peter Pan left years ago," Thud said. Jeanette raised an eyebrow.

"He wasn't supposed to grow up, so where the hell did he go?" she asked.

"He married Wendy's granddaughter and had two kids. Long story," he said. "Maybe Maggie can tell you about it. She knows a lot about that." I shook my head, but she'd already turned to me.

"Alright. Let's hear it. What happened in this magical fairytale ending?" she asked. I sighed.

"Everyone keeps saying that Jack and I are Peter Pan's kids," she laughed at this. "and ten years ago, we were kidnapped by Hook. My dad killed him, and now his evil assistant, Smee, is after us."

"Oh, really? Maggie, I'm not dumb enough to believe that. I'm being punk'd, aren't I? I knew it. Where are the cameras hidden?" she asked.

"There are none. This is real," Tink said.

"Shit! Tink why are you always flying out of no where? You scare the crap out of me sometimes," I said. Tink landed on Jeanette's shoulder.

"Sorry," she said. She turned to Jeanette. "Hi." Jeanette's eyes widened at the tiny creature and she screamed and stumbled backwards. Tink lost her balance and fell off her shoulder.

"What the HELL is that?" Jeanette asked, scared.

"I'm a who, not a what!" Tink defended. "I'm Tinkerbell." Jeanette reached down and touched the fairy.

"It's...real..." she mumbled. "I'm crazy. I'm fucking crazy. I'm absolutely mad..." She stood up and put a palm to her forehead, closing her eyes. "This isn't real. This isn't real. This can't be real. THIS IS REAL!" she yelled. "Maggie, whatever sick, twisted stunt you are pulling needs to end right now because I am going to need a lot of therapy after this!"

"I'm not doing anything!" I said. She exhaled loudly.

"Tink, she says a lot of bad words," Too Small said.

"I know, Too Small," Tink sad. "That's okay just as long as you don't say those things."

"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! BAD WORDS SHOULD BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW! THERE IS A REAL FUCKING FAIRY...AND THESE KIDS ARE RUNNING AROUND WITH ABSOLUTELY NO ADULT SUPERVISION! THIS PLACE IS NUTS. Oh my god, I'm having a nervous breakdown right now... This is not good," Jeanette said, looking sick.

"Look, Jeanette, it's okay. I know it's a lot to think about right now, but all you have to do is forget normality. I know that's hard, but once you can do that, all of this easier to take in," Tink said, walking her away. Jeanette was so vulnerable, she just followed Tink, who took her to a vacant treehouse for her to rest. Then, I remembered I had bigger problems than Jeanette.

"Boys," I said. They all turned to me. "Where do you do your...business?" The pointed to the trees. _Great._

I walked through the woods alone until I found a nice place to pee. After I did that, I decided to walk a little further. I was going down a steep downhill, and I knew which way to go to avoid Pirate Town. Soon, I got to a small cove. I could see the Lost Boy's treehouse on the cliff high above me. I was on a small beach. I took off my boots and let my feet soak in the water. I closed my eyes and laid back on the sand. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my ankle. I quickly sat up and gasped at what I saw.

"You're a...a..." I said. The girl smiled.

"I'm a mermaid," she said, her hand still on my ankle. She had red hair and a pink tail. She was very pretty. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" I shook my head.

"I'd remember if I met a mermaid," I said.

"Maggie!" I turned.

"What the hell, Tink? I'm just trying to socialize," I said.

"We don't socialize with mermaids," she said, glaring at the mermaid, who now took her hand off my ankle and swam away. I put my boots back on as Tink scolded me. "She was trying to drown you. That's what they always do for fun."

"Drown me? That doesn't seem very mermaid-ly at all," I said.

"Mermaids in real life are very different from mermaids in stories," she said. Lets get back to camp. Dinner will be ready soon."


	8. Chapter Eight: Insults at Dinner

There was a long table for all of the Lost Boys to sit at and eat dinner. I was so excited because I hadn't eaten since the night before. They brought steaming plates to the table. All of the kids put their hands together.

"GRACE!" They yelled, then started digging in. I laughed, but then noticed that there was no food there.

"Tink, where the heck is the food?" I asked.

"You have to use your imagination," she said.

"Like, just imagine the food?" Jeanette asked. Tink nodded. "That's hilarious." Tink shrugged.

"Do you want food or not?" Tink asked.

"I am not doing this. It's stupid," Jeanette said. I exhaled loudly. "Is there a problem, Maggie?" I faked a smile.

"No, not at all, Princess." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What has the world come to? It's scary to think that people like you are graduating from college. You act as if your stupidity is a virtue," she boys looked up from their (empty) plates and stopped pretending to eat.

"Someone should teach you some manners," I said.

"Why should I learn something you haven't bothered to learn yourself?" she asked. _It's on._

"Honey, you _do_ know Amanda Bynes isn't a very good role model, right?" I asked.

"I know. By the way, I'm a lot prettier than Amanda Bynes, but even she is prettier than you."

"Please. I could wipe your so-called beauty off with a baby wipe," I said back. "By the way, Bozo the clown called. He wants his face paint back."

"You should have been born in the Dark Ages because you look terrible in the light," she said.

"Were you born on the highway? That's where most accidents happen," I said.

"I would slap you, but I don't want to get ugly on my hand," she said.

"Why? You already have it all over your outfit!"

"Bangerang, Maggie!" The boys yelled.

"You remind me of a penny," she replied. "Two-faced and worthless."

"I'm not saying I hate you. I'm just saying that if you got hit by a bus, I'd be the one driving that bus," I said back.

"Hey, Maggie, wanna see something funny? Hold on, I'll get you a mirror," she retorted.

"How old are you? Oh wait, nevermind. I can't count that high."

"Keep talking. Someday, you'll say something intelligent."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty, what happened to you?" I asked. Some of the boys laughed at this. She was quiet now. No more insults. I smiled triumphantly.

"Maggie..." she said. Then I realized why she'd been so quiet. The table was now full of food. Cake, pizza, brownies, cookies, pie, mashed potatoes, everything. I gasped.

"You're doing it," Too Small said.

"Doing what?" I asked. I hadn't been doing anything differently.

"Using your imagination, Maggie," Pockets said. I smiled and dug in, feeling like a kid again.

After dinner, everyone went to bed. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a soft voice wake me.

"Maggie?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about the things I said to you at dinner." I sat up, and sure enough, I saw Jeanette sitting next to my treehouse, looking sad. Her eyes were puffy.

"Have you been crying?" I asked.

"No!" She defended automatically. She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm just scared. This shouldn't be real, but it is. I'm surrounded by people I don't know, besides you, but we barely get along, and I have no idea where Jack is or what's going to happen to him." Then, I realized something.

"You really do love him, don't you?" I asked. She nodded, bursting into silent tears, careful not to wake anyone else up. This had never crossed my mind. I had only been thinking about the way Jeanette acted, not how she felt about my brother, which is what I should have been thinking about.

"This is all so sudden. A few days ago, I was being treated like a princess, now I have to pee in the woods," she sobbed. She gasped. "My wedding! What if we don't make it back in time for my wedding!"

"Relax, Tink said she'll bring us back," I said.

"What about Jack? You can't have a wedding without the groom!" she said, still crying. "Haven't you been worried about him at all? He's your brother." I hadn't realized that up until this moment, I hadn't really been worried about him. I'd been worried about myself and my father, but not Jack. What could happen to him?

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay," I said to Jeanette. Then, I did something I never thought I would do. I gave her a hug. "Everything is going to be alright."


	9. Chapter Nine: He Did This!

The next day, we trained. Lily, Jeanette and I did a bunch of exercises and it was very hard because I was extremely out of shape. By lunch time, I felt like my body was about to fall apart.

"Break time!" Tink called. The boys, Tink, Lily, Jeanette and I all sat at the very edge of the cliff that looks over the mermaid's cove. We talked and looked into the distance. It was a beautiful view.

"How can you just forget being in Neverland?" Latchboy asked. "I don't think it's possible to forget."

"I know," I said. "I still don't think my dad is Peter Pan, though. I know I'd remember a place like this."

"Well, it's possible, I mean, Lily used to be a Lost Girl. She was here for years and she forget everything," Don't Ask replied.

"Um, I wasn't a Lost Girl," Lily said.

"Lily, how far back can you remember?" Tink asked.

"I remember being adopted by my parents and living next door to Jack and Maggie."

"That was when we were thirteen," I said.

"What about your childhood? What can you remember about that?" Tink asked.

"I don't really remember anything about that," she said.

"Well, I can't blame you. Neverland makes you forget the Mainland, but the Mainland makes you forget Neverland. Growing up is a scary thing," she said.

"Wait, Tink, what did you just say?" I asked.

"Neverland makes you forget-"

_Jack! You listen to me. Neverland makes you forget. Never forget mommy and daddy!_

"My dream!" I said.

"What about it, Maggie?" Tink asked. I told them all about my dreams. Tink smiled.

"Why are you smiling? That's not good! That's scary!" I said.

"Maggie, those aren't dreams. Those are memories," she said.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about my dreams. They were memories. They actually happened. Jack and I were kidnapped by Captain James Hook. This also means that my dad is Peter Pan. How? I just didn't understand.

"Maggie, do you think I was a Lost Girl?" Lily asked.

"Yes," I answered, remembering the look on her dirty, thirteen-year-old face in my memory.

"You were supposed to say no and make me feel sane," she said.

"Well, I do remember seeing you after the crocodile fell on Hook. You ran into the woods," I said.

"That could have been anyone."

"She wasn't a pirate prostitute because she didn't look like one. She wasn't a fairy because she didn't have wings. She wasn't a mermaid because she didn't have a tail, and she looked just like you. Not anyone looks exactly like you," I said.

"Maggie, you are really creeping me out," she said. We were still for a few minutes. I heard some noises in the woods, but I thought it was just some animals or something. That's when I felt a searing pain in my right arm. Before I knew it, everything went black.

When I woke later, it was morning. I felt a sharp pain in my arm again. It was wrapped in something, but it still hurt. I noticed that I was in the same room of the same ship I had been in before. _Oh joy._

"Maggie. We meet again," Smee said.

"Hey, can I go home now?" I asked. _That was a dumb question._ I was a bit light-headed from the pain.

"I don't think so," he replied. "At least, not until your father gets here."

"Wait, where's Jack?" I asked. "I think he's supposed to get married today."

"I thought it would be best to keep you two separated for a while," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, with his brain and your attitude, you two could break out of here in a minute," he replied. It was true.

"What the hell did you do to my arm?" I asked.

"Just a reminder of what could happen if you try to break out again," he said. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Jack for a few minutes. When I come back, you two will have five _supervised_ minutes together. No mischievous plans." He left and I started looking around to room. I saw a small pool that looked like a miniature model of the island. The room was pretty big. Then, I saw _it._ A huge portrait of a man with long, black hair and piercing brown eyes. He was dressed like a pirate. Suddenly, an image popped into my head of the same man right next to me, talking to me.

_Maggie, before you were born, they were happier. They were free._ Captain Hook. Neverland. I remembered. I remembered my dad flying around in his green tights and sword fighting a pirate to save me. I remembered feeling alone when Jack decided to be a pirate.

_The stars are all my friends 'til the nighttime ends, so I know I'm not alone when I'm here, on my own. Isn't that a wonder when you're alone, you're not alone. Not really alone._

Suddenly, it dawned on me. Hook was dead! I was extremely happy, but my happiness was suddenly interrupted by the fact that we were pulled back to Neverland a second time. I was filled with nothing but deep hatred for Smee. Suddenly, the door opened.

"You!" I exclaimed as Smee walked through the door, Jack following him.

"Maggie!" He said. He hugged me. "Is Jeanette okay?" I nodded, still too angry to talk. "What happened to your arm?" I pointed to Smee.

"He did it. He did all of this. He cut my arm! He brought us back! HE GAVE ME AN F!"

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I loved writing it, especially the end. Haha. The next few chapters are gonna be filled with a lot of remembering, so get ready! Also, I am trying to encourage people in this fandom to write more fan fics for it, so do that. I read them all, I swear. I have nothing better to do. XD Anyway, the next few chapters will be posted sometime this weekend (and if you're interested, I may be coming out with a whole new fan fic for the Hook fandom, so stay tuned for that, too!) I really appreciate all of the people reading! The next chapter is awesome and I can't wait for you guys to read it. *Darth Vader voice* The feels are strong with this one. **


	10. Chapter Ten: Cross Your Heart

**Lily's POV**

"I'm supposed to be getting married TODAY," Jeanette complained. I sighed.

"I don't think that's going to happen," I said. She glared at me.

"I _know_ that's not going to happen, which is why I'm _upset_ about it."

"What's getting married?" Too Small asked.

"It's when two people love each other and make it more permanent," Tink said. Too Small thought about this for a moment.

"Did Peter get married?" he asked. Tink nodded. "To a girl?" she nodded again.

"You know that. Remember? I told you. He married Wendy's granddaughter," she jogged his little, six-year-old memory. He frowned.

"So, he left us for a girl?" he asked. Tink reluctantly nodded again.

"He left for Jack and Maggie, too. They're his kids. He did the right thing."

"Speaking of, where is Maggie? I haven't seen her since last night," I said. Tink's eyes widened. She flew off at the speed of light.

"Great. Leave us to babysit," Jeanette complained.

"Lily," Latchboy said, walking up to me. "Why don't you remember us?"

"Should I?" I asked.

"Yes. You were a Lost Girl," he replied. I shook my head.

"Not this again. Look, boys, I would have loved to have been a Lost Girl, but I wasn't. You must be thinking of someone else," I said.

"No, it was you," he said. "I remember."

"Well, then, someone explain to me how everyone else remembers but I don't!" I said. They all looked at me sadly for a moment.

"Because you left," Don't Ask said finally.

"Why would I leave an amazing place like this? No worries. No struggles. Nothing to be afraid of, except the pirates, of course. I never would have left, though."

"Liliana-" Ace started.

"Lily," I corrected.

"-come with me." I started walking with Ace. He looked around eleven or twelve, but I knew he could have been in Neverland for a while. She had adorable blonde hair, which he covered with a top hat. He also had gleaming blue eyes. He did look a bit familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. _Where do I know this kid from?_ We started walking through the woods and we were quiet. Finally, we got to a big tree and he stopped walking and started talking.

"I'm not supposed to show this to anyone or even go in here," he said. "Don't tell Tink. Promise?" I nodded, unsure what he was going to show me. "Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart," I said, making an X over my chest. He smiled.

"We used to do that all the time," he said, moving some vines aside. There was a circle with names in it. He hit a little button in the circle and a trap door opened. He motioned for me to follow him and then disappeared into a hole.

"Ace!" I said, worried. I got closer and looked into the hole he'd just disappeared down. _Should I?_ _No. Lily, don't you dare. Walk away. _I turned and started walking, but I felt this odd surge of energy. I whipped back around and jumped straight into the opening in the ground. _What are you doing? _I thought. _Oh well. Too late now._

"You used to love being in here. We used to hide in here when we were scared of the pirates. We'd sit in here all day and just talk. Remember?" he asked. I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Wendy's house. Tootles and Nibs built it for her," he replied. I looked around.

"Doesn't look very homely," I said.

"Well, Hook burned it after Peter left. It's not much, but we still used to love it here," he said. "You would sit over there," he motioned toward a rocking chair in the corner, "that was Wendy's. And I would sit over here," he pointed to a litte bed. "That was Peter's. And what was it you used to hold all the time? Oh, yeah! The bear! Peter's special bear." he went looking for something. "Here it is." He gave me a small, raggy old teddy bear. I looked in it's worn out eyes and suddenly, I felt a change in me. Something I hadn't felt forever. I felt free.

Before I looked down at the bear, I saw an unfamiliar room filled with unfamiliar objects. When I looked up from the bear, I saw the house. Wendy's house. I would take some of the boys there when the treehouses weren't entirely safe. We would share stories about Peter and home and our mothers. We'd play cards and have fun (as always). I looked at the rocking chair and remembered Wendy sitting in it as a thirteen-year-old, telling stories. I looked at the bed and saw twelve-year-old Peter, falling asleep to Wendy's lovely story.

Peter! I remembered him coming back as an adult in search of his kids, Jack and Maggie. I remembered them as little twelve- and seven-year-olds. I remembered the excitement when he became Pan again. I remembered Rufio. I remembered loosening the pillars that held up the crocodile so they'd fall over later. I gasped. _The crocodile fell on Hook because I loosened the pillars. I killed him!_ I remembered seeing little Maggie holding Jack's hand, and looking at me with her big, blue, curious eyes. I remembered putting my fingers to my lips, signaling her to keep quiet, and running away, into the woods. I also remembered the day I left Neverland.

_"Leave if you want! I'm staying!" He yelled._

_"Come with me. It will be great for both of us, I promise," I said._

_"No way! You can't make me leave," he said. _The memory was still foggy, so I couldn't really see who I was arguing with.

_"Fine! I'll go without you then!" I said. I started walking away. "I'm serious."_

_"You won't do it," he said, sounding very sure of this._

_"Watch me." As I was walking away, towards the woods, I looked back at him one more time. He stood, arms crossed, watching me go. I felt a great loss as I realized he was serious. He really wasn't coming. I wanted to scream and cry. I couldn't lose him. But I was serious, too. I turned my back and ran far away and didn't stop until I couldn't even see through the tears in my eyes. _

I gasped as my memory was refreshed. This memory meant a lot.

"You..." I said to Ace. He nodded.

"I'm your brother."

"But..." I couldn't speak. "How could I forget my own brother?"

"It's the Mainland. It does freaky things to your mind. And your body. Did you get taller?" He asked. I laughed.

"I think so," I replied, looking down at my legs, which had grown a lot since the last time I'd been here. "So... I did it?" He nodded.

"You did it. You killed him. You're a hero," he said. "We never forgot you."

"Well, now you're just making me feel bad," I joked. We laughed, then there was a silence.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked finally.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I think I wanted a normal life...for both of us. I wanted to go to school and meet other girls and I wanted you to play sports and be safe. But you didn't come."

"I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to grow up. I didn't want to be like Peter or Maggie or..." his voice trailed off.

"Me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Can you...Will you...stay?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I just got back. I don't want to leave you again, but I have a life there now. I have things to do and-"

"Stop." He said. I stopped talking. "Don't say stuff like that. You're sounding...grown up. It's scary."

"Sorry," I said. "I'll think about staying." He smiled.

"We should go," he said, grabbing my hand and started running, me following closely behind.

"Ace! Slow down before you-" I stopped. I'm a Lost Girl. "Ace! Run faster!"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Welcome to Neverland

**Maggie's POV**

"I'm really sorry your wedding isn't happening today," I told Jack.

"It's fine. There's no way we're going to make it, anyway...I think. I have no idea what time it is here," he said.

"There is no time here," Smee replied. We were being monitored, of course.

"How is that possible?" Jack asked, fascinated.

"Jack, we were _kidnapped._ This isn't a field trip. Stop trying to learn things," I joked. He smiled. "So, when you met Jeanette, you were at Walmart?" I laughed. We were still catching up.

"Yeah. It was hilarious," he laughed. I laughed, too. For the first time in about five years, I felt like I was having fun with my brother. Weird, right?

"How romantic. God, you buy shirts from Target now? What happened to you? Where's my perfect, baseball-playing big brother?" I asked.

"He grew up," Jack said. We were quiet for a minute. _He grew up. _

"That's the most depressing thing I've ever heard you say..." I joked, though it was true.

"Well, everyone has to do it," he said.

"Not everyone," I whispered, thinking of the Lost Boys. Thankfully, Jack didn't hear this.

"What do you think our parents are doing right about now?" he mused.

"Well, dad is probably doing work, duh. Mom is probably freaking out because we aren't there," I said.

"Yeah. She wanted everything to be perfect for this wedding. That's why she wanted you to come so bad," he said.

"You knew about that?" I asked.

"I knew you probably wouldn't come because I thought you were too worried about your perfect life to see me. But I did listen to a few of mom's phone calls with you," he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, she leaves her bedroom door open, so it's kinda easy to just-"

"No, I mean...you think my life is perfect?" I asked. I was shocked.

"Well, yeah. You live in New York, free of our parents. You can do anything you want..." he said.

"Jack, I'm a cashier at Macy's. I don't have the _money_ to do anything I want," I laughed. "Anyway, I thought you were perfect, with your amazing job and _lovely _fiance." He blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't call her lovely all the time, but we have our moments and I love her," he said. Wow. So _he _thought _I _was perfect. Funny how things work out sometimes.

**Lily's POV**

"Liliana's back!" the boys yelled. I smiled as they raced around excitedly. I found materials in the woods and quickly made an outfit the same way I used to. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail.

"There she is," Ace said from behind me.

"Who?" I asked, turning to face him.

"The Lost Girl I've been missing for so many years," he said. I smiled. I definitely wasn't the same girl I was before, but it felt like I was. We met all the Lost Boys in the middle of camp, where I now remembered seeing Peter for the first time when he came back, wrapped in vines and leaves. The boys smiled at me.

"Do you really remember?" Too Small asked. I nodded.

"I do remember," I said, kneeling down so I was face to face with him. "Everything." He smiled.

"Then you'll remember when I used to do this!" he said, pretending to take my nose and running off with it.

"Hey! Come back here with that!" I yelled, running after him, laughing. I was _playing_ again. The other boys followed us. We chased Too Small for a while until I finally caught him (fast little guy!) and I started tickling him. He laughed really loud. I remembered that he was very ticklish.

"Okay, okay!" he laughed. "You can have your nose back." I stopping tickling him and he pretended to place my nose back on my face. Then he started walking away.

"Excuse me, sir! Where are you going?" I asked. He turned back and I tapped my nose. He giggled.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that part," He walked back over to me and quickly kissed my nose.

"Awww," Jeanette said. I turned and saw her standing beside us.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Tink told me to meet you guys," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Everyone!" Tink said, flying up to us. "Maggie is with Jack on the ship. She was kidnapped by Smee last night. We have to get them back and defeat Smee!" She saw me and gasped. "You...you're a Lost Girl." I nodded. She smiled. "Well, we missed you." I briefly smiled.

"So, what are we gonna do to get Peter back here?" I asked.

"What?" Tink asked.

"Peter...We need him, right?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but we may have to do this alone," she said. "Peter is older now. He might not be able to-"

"No! We need him! Tink, we could all die. I want him to be here. Smee wants Peter, so get him," I said. Jeanette's eye widened. She'd never heard me speak with so much rebellious sass before. Meanwhile, Tink's eyes narrowed.

"Lily-"

"Liliana," I corrected her. My Lost Girl name.

"-I don't know why you think you can call the shots all of a sudden, but I've lead this group for decades. Leave all of the hard decisions to me," she said.

"Tink, I don't wanna fight with you, but come on. We both know it would be better if he were here."

"He's NOT coming back and that's FINAL!" she yelled. The boys looked surprised. Tink doesn't usually yell. She flew off in an annoyed huff, leaving us to wonder why she didn't want him to come back.

Later that night, Tink still hadn't come back, and the boys were afraid to sleep alone. They wanted to be altogether in case the pirates attacked us. After all of the boys were asleep Jeanette and I sat on the ground, talking (surprisingly). I sat next to Ace, who was fast asleep.

"You know, I may have a bad attitude about this, but I just want Jack back. I like him, ya know?" she asked.

"You obviously like him enough to marry him."

"Well, we aren't married yet. But I hope we will be soon," she smiled.

"Woah! I didn't know you could smile," I said.

"Shut up," she joked. She looked up at the sky.

"It does look really pretty here, actually," she said, looking up at the sky, where the four moons came perfectly into view. We were quiet for a few moments, looking at the sky. "Tell me about them."

"What?" I asked. "Who?"

"Peter. Jack and Maggie when they were here the last time," she said. "Just tell me."

"Well, it's no big secret or anything. It's not even that important and-"

"Please?" she asked.

"Okay... Well, Jack almost stayed with Hook. Maggie, being the stubbornest person in the world, believed in Peter the whole time," I said.

"Why would Jack do such a thing? Betraying his father doesn't seem like a thing he'd do," she said.

"Well, he was mad at Peter at the time," I said. "But after Jack watched Hook kill Rufio, Jack realized that he could overlook his anger, and remembered how much he loved his father. Neverland makes you forget. Sometimes it's for the better, other times, like in Jack's case, it's for the worse."

"He watched someone being killed?" she gasped. "Wow. That's big. He's lucky he doesn't have emotional problems."

_"I can't handle it. Why did this have to happen?"_

I gasped. She looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...I remembered something...It doesn't matter right now, though," I said. I took a deep breath.

"Who was Rufio?" She asked.

"He was...well, it's hard to describe him. He was everything and nothing all at the same time. He cared for the boys and me. Taught us. Protected us in any way he could. He was a real hero. Sad to think we are the only people who remember him. He was a great leader," I said.

"What about Hook? What was he like? Were you afraid of him?"

"No way! He was just some drunk old pirate who had way too much power. I wasn't exactly afraid of him, but once he had Jack and Maggie, I was scared of what he would do to them."

"So...scared, but not afraid?" she asked, genuinely trying to understand.

"Yeah. It probably doesn't make sense, but-"

"No. It totally makes sense," she said. We were quiet. _Scare, but not afraid._ "I guess that's how I feel about Jack right now. I'm not exactly scared of Smee. I didn't even get to meet him. But I'm afraid of what he'll do to Jack and Maggie."

"_And _Maggie?" I asked, surprised. "I thought you didn't like her."

"Well, maybe sometimes she acts childish and intolerable, but she's gonna be my sister. I think we can learn to get along. I know she's a good person. Jack talks about her all the time, how he misses being so close to her. How she used to love acting when they were younger, and how he admires her for going to New York and following her dreams." I had no idea Jack thought of Maggie so much. "That's another thing. When Jack loves, he loves a lot. With all his heart. It's quite...beautiful, actually." She smiled again.

"I know," I smiled to myself.

"What?" she asked.

"We used to go out. But it's totally over now, so..."

"Oh," she said. We were quiet for a moment. "That's cool," she finally said.

"What? You're not mad?"

"No. I think it's good to talk to someone who knows what I mean. You know, you aren't so bad, Liliana," she said.

"Liliana," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Too Small walking up behind me, rubbing his sleepy little eyes. "I had a bad dream."

"Aww. Come here," I said. He walked over and sat with us.

"What are you girls talking about?" he asked.

"Stuff," I said. "Jack and Maggie. The pirates."

"You're really lucky, you know that?" Jeanette suddenly said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"You get to stay here. Forever. Look at how beautiful this is. I've been trying not to get used to it because I know I'll have to go back when this is over," she said.

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't think you can ever get used to something as amazing as Neverland," he said. "I've been here many more years than I can count, and I still haven't gotten used to it."

"Do you remember anything? You're family? Friends?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"No. I wanted to forget. Every once in a while, though, I try to remember and I can't. That's what Neverland does. Stay here long enough, and eventually you'll forget about everything before you came here," he told her.

"Seems scary," she said. "Forgetting everything and everyone… being here all alone forever."

"Well, that's why we have each other," he said. He walked over to her and hugged her. "So we aren't alone." She hugged him back.

"Ya know, you aren't so bad, kid," she said. "But don't tell anyone I said that." He laughed. They pulled apart.

"It's okay. I know you like me. I'm a total catch," he joked, winking at her. She laughed, winking back.

"Maybe…" she said, as if trying to figure something out. "Maybe I've been looking at the all wrong. Maybe this is a good thing." I nodded.

"When you open up to Neverland, Neverland opens up to you," I said. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and forgetting reality and the Mainland. When she opened her eyes again, she was looking at Neverland through the eyes of a kid. No worries or stress. She wasn't thinking, 'This is impossible.' She was just...there. In the moment. So cliché.

"It really is beautiful," she said. I decided to check the forest for pirates before I went to sleep, and when I came back, Jeanette and Too Small were curled up next to each other, fast asleep. I smiled, knowing that the next day, she'd see Neverland in a whole new light. Maybe even like it a bit. _Welcome to Neverland, Jeanette._


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Lily's POV**

"Boys! Wake up!" I heard Tink trying to coax the boys awake. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What's up, Tink?" I asked.

"Smee is throwing a party tonight and we _have_ to be there," she replied. "But I can't get the boys awake. Can you help?" she asked. I smiled.

"Alright, boys! We're gonna play a game!" I said. They woke up quickly when I said this.

"What game?" Too Small asked.

"Spy on the Pirates!" I said.

"Like we did with Peter at Jack's baseball game?" Ace asked. I nodded. They crowed and clapped. They loved that game.

"We're going to a party tonight, but only a few of us can go so it doesn't seem to suspicious," I said.

"Alright! I want Ace, Don't Ask, Thud and Liliana to go tonight," Tink said.

"Why me?" I asked. She shrugged.

"A Welcome Home game," she said. I smiled.

"Why is he having a party?" I asked Tink later when we were getting dressed in our disguises.

"To make Jack and Maggie feel at home with him. He thinks if they like him enough, they'll stay, like Jack almost did," she replied.

"Ohhh, so that's why Hook held that baseball game for him?" I asked. She nodded. When we were all ready, she smiled.

"You look just like real pirates!" she said. I'd been dressed like a pirate prostitute, and, of course, I hated every second of it. The wig was itchy, there was too much makeup on my face, and the dress was making me hot. The boys, though, looked quite dapper. Well, as dapper as you can get for a pirate. I was excited to see Maggie and make sure she was alright.

**Maggie's POV**

I was NOT alright. I hated the idea of having a party. It was just Smee's sick, twisted way of getting us to forget about our parents. I was also scared because I knew that if we were in Neverland long enough, we eventually would forget about Mom and Dad. I would've told Jack this (he was the only one that understood), but our visits were still monitored and I didn't want Smee to know that I was scared. That would only give him more power over me, which was the last thing I wanted. I only hoped the Lost Boys had some elaborate plan to free us so we could go home. I was starting to get really homesick.

At the party, Jack and I were surrounded by a group of pirates at all times to make sure we didn't escape, so it wasn't really a party, more of a gathering with music and food and stuff. Had I not been kidnapped, I actually might have enjoyed it.

"This reminds me of your baseball game," I told Jack.

"What baseball game?" he asked.

"The one that Hook thru for you. The only game I wasn't invited to," I said, remembering that day vividly.

"What do you mean? Maggie, what are you talking about?" he asked. _He doesn't remember._

"You mean-"

"Psst! Jack! Maggie!" I heard a voice behind me. I looked back, but only saw the pirates guarding us. I turned back to Jack, but heard the same voice again. "Over here!" I looked back again and we walked over to the pirates calling us. "It's us!"

"What? Lily? How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"Liliana," she corrected me. "And we just kinda snuck past. Follow us," she said. We followed and the other guards didn't question, believing the Lost Boys' disguises. When we got to the woods, they took off their ridiculous disguises to reveal their Lost Boy outfits. Liliana looked cool as a Lost Girl.

"Is our dad here?" I asked. I knew I'd forget soon and I wanted a piece of home (him) here. Liliana shook her head.

"Sorry. Tink insisted we leave him alone," she said. I nodded. Jack wrapped his arm around me in an awkward (but nice) side hug. It was getting late and we had to get the boys back to camp soon. We started walking up the hill.

"So, you mean you really don't remember?" I asked Jack.

"No...Should I?" he asked.

"Yes! The same thing happened before when we were kids! The guy with the Hook did it!" I said, aware of how crazy I sounded right now.

"Maggie, I think you just imagined it. You read a lot of fairy tales when you were little, not to mention Granny Wendy filling your head with those Peter Pan stories all the time," he said.

"But they weren't stories! They actually happened!" I said.

"I think you're just tired, Maggie. When we get to camp, you can go to sleep, okay?" he said. I stayed quiet, annoyed. When we got back, all of the boys were sleeping in the middle of camp, huddled up together, Jeanette sleeping right next to Too Small. I smiled. She's finally warming up to this place. Since I was mad at Jack right now, I went straight to bed.

**Liliana's POV**

When we got back to camp, I went to the underground kitchen and hid my bag of food that I stole from the party. We'd eat some of it the next day. When I got back to where everyone was asleep, Maggie had gone to her hut. I felt bad that she was alone.

"She's not crazy, you know," I told Jack. He shook his head.

"This shouldn't be real," he said.

"But it is and the best thing you can do is help her," I said. "Jack, do not leave her alone again."

"What do you mean 'again?' Why does everyone keep saying again? If this happened before-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, if it happened before, you'd remember it. That's how I felt. You never realize how easy it is to forget," I said. "I was a Lost Girl."

"That's crazy. It's impossible," he said.

"You have to forget possibility. It happened. I'm right here in front of you, Jack. It's real." Now, he looked nervous. "Are you scared?"

"My dad is Peter Pan," he said. I nodded. "But you said you're leaving him alone." I nodded again. "How!? We need him! You can't just send us back home! Smee will only kidnap us again!"

"Well, then. There's only one way to do it," I said. "We have to this it by ourselves."


End file.
